Andre "Nyne" Wallace
Yo, lets do this! - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Andre "Nyne" Wallace s.k.a. Nyne is a fighter who plays a minor role both in Def Jam: Vendetta and Def Jam: Fight for NY. Events of Def Jam: Vendetta: Nyne appears as a normal minor character in Vendetta. Only appearing in fights and not playing any bigger role at all. Events of Def Jam: Fight for NY: Nyne appears once more in Def Jam: Fight for NY. He appears first at the Foundation as the third fighter in line. He is later found at "The Limit" Bar. He fights the player over the girlfriend the player choses. No matter which one it is. Nyne will approach and tell the player how the girl is with him. When the player asks him "Why am I not convinced?". Nyne hits the player with his head and tells the player to back off. If Nyne loses. The player leaves happily with the girlfriend, thus telling Blaze to not wait for him. If Nyne wins. Then Nyne leaves with the girl while Shaniqua helps the player up and takes him home. Unlike in Vendetta. Nyne plays a smaller bigger role and in this game he seems to be looking for love. Just like in Vendetta. Nyne doesn't seem to fight for any crew at all, thus likely he likes staying out of gangs. '''Background Information: Full Name: Andre Wallace Hometown: Compton, CA Nationality: American Age: 22 Height: 6’0” Weight: 180lbs Occupation: Street Fighter Background: Nyne grew up with the same hopes and aspirations as all the young men from his impoverished South Central L.A. neighborhood: make it big time. He relocated to NYC, and joined the circuit initially as a way to make ends meet. However, once the cash started rolling in, Nyne sent funds back to his old neighborhood to help out his family and community. Now he’s one of the most feared and respected fighters on the circuit. OTHER PHOTOS: Nyne3.jpg|Andre "Nyne" Wallace in Def Jam: Vendetta. Nyne4.jpg|Yo, lets do this! - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne5.jpg|Yo, lets do this! - Andre "Nyne" Wallace Nyne6.jpg|Yo, lets do this! - Andre "Nyne" Wallace Nyne7.jpg|Hey! Hold up, hold up, hold up. "cough" "cough" You thought you could beat me? Oh, man, please. - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne8.jpg|Hey! Hold up, hold up, hold up. "cough" "cough" You thought you could beat me? Oh, man, please. - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne9.jpg|Hey! Hold up, hold up, hold up. "cough" "cough" You thought you could beat me? Oh, man, please. - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne10.jpg|Hey! Hold up, hold up, hold up. "cough" "cough" You thought you could beat me? Oh, man, please. - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne11.jpg|Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Blazing special at Crow's Office. Nyne12.jpg|Hey! - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne13.jpg|She's with me. - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne14.jpg|"Why am I not convinced?" - The player towards Nyne. Nyne16.jpg|"I said. Back off!" - Andre "Nyne" Wallace. Nyne17.jpg|Andre "Nyne" Wallace at the Limit. Alternate manny.jpg|Nyne vs Manny in Alternate Outfit. 603117-920172 20040920 005.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-ps2-original-usado-21627-MLB20215168433 122014-O.jpg 299840314 3-jeu-ps2-def-jam-vendetta.jpg 69097666 aeaa83558c.jpg 920x920.jpg Djv2p2028.jpg Djv2p2001.jpg Djv2p2002.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040826012920649.jpg Red and method 4 fight.jpg Rollins vs nyne.jpg Nyne 7.jpg 108738.jpg Sticky vs nyne.jpg Djffny 1.jpg Def jam vendetta-2.jpg Manny vs 2.jpg Method man vs 3.jpg Def jam vendetta cover.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-the-takeover-20060118061047895.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Characters